


Dessert alternatives - Bonney x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Dessert alternatives - Bonney x Reader

“_____! Hurry up! I’m starving here!” The famed Jewelry Bonney huffed, slamming the heel of her boot repeatedly against the table. “Aye captain, just a minute, just give me a second, I’m putting the final touches on it,” you hum calmly finishing up your cooking. “I’m hungry now!” She wined childishly. “Alright, alright, here you are,” you hum, brining over numerous plates stacked upon one another, “all ready for you.” She grinned widely and excitedly lit up, “thanks _____! Your food is always the best!” You smile thoughtfully at her as she in mere seconds decimated the meal that took you hours to make, but it was all worth it to see her smile. After licking all the plates thoroughly clean, she grinned and sat back in her chair, patting her still thin stomach, “that hit the spot!” You offer her a smile as you reach to take the empty plates, bust stopped you by grabbing your wrists, looking you dead in the eyes with a quite serious expression, “I want dessert,” she demanded in a terse tone. “Oh! I forgot to make the cream pie, just give me a few moments to prepare it,” you squeak. As you move to go to the stove, she stops you, gripping your wrist tightly, “that’s not what I want.”

She swiftly grabbed your wrists and pulled you down, slamming your back down on the tables surface, pinning your wrists above your head, “I want a different cream pie,” she smirked. A heavy blush came to your face, “c-captain I-I-“ She pressed her lips to yours, her soft pillowy lips made you melt under her. When she pulled back, you wine, you didn’t expect that you would enjoy it so much. She chuckled and released your wrists, looming closely over you, “I want your creamy filling, I hope you’re piping hot,” she purrs, her slender fingers gliding down your body to your private areas, rubbing it gingerly. “Feels like you’re dripping, allow me to help myself,” she chuckles, moving herself between your legs and nonchalantly removes your bottoms. “B-but what if someone sees captain?” You stammer embarrassed. “If they do they know I’ll murder them, now be a good cook and moan for me, really gets my appetite going,” she hums, sliding her finger into you and pumping it fast, “also cum, I wanna see how you taste, I might just make you my dessert from now on.” She wasted no time working her fingers magic on your spot, forcing loud, audible moans from you, drawing attention from other from the outside the kitchen. 

A louder moan escaped you as you climaxed hard around her fingers, soaking them as some of your juices reach down her palm and her wrist. She pulled out her fingers grinning, admiring your juices before taking a lick, “mmm, better than any dessert you could whip up,” she chimed licking her hand clean. Just as she put her face between your legs and took a lick, some of your ship mates came running in worried, and before they could ask, you spotted the two of you. Your face was bright red and steaming, Bonney looked at them in annoyance and swiftly removed herself, “fuckers! I’ll kill you for disturbing my dessert time!” The men shifted scared and ran out screaming like little girls with their captain chasing after them angrily, “don’t move _____! I’ll be right back!” She called to you as she ran down the hall. You simply lay there, covering your face in embarrassment.


End file.
